Operetta gets tonsillitis
by Coiewowie5
Summary: There's a talent show coming up and operetta's ready to do a recording for it, but when she comes down with an illness and loses her voice will she be better by the show or will her friends do a special favor.
1. Chapter 1

Operetta gets tonsillitis

* * *

Summary: There's a talent show coming up and operetta's ready to do a recording for it, but when she comes down with an illness and loses her voice will she be better by the show or will some friends come through for her.

I do not own anything I'm just righting a story here.

* * *

It was a Monday morning around 7:30am Operetta was at home getting ready for school, she was eating her breakfast when she realized the time "oh I better get going or I'll be late." She said as she ran out the door.

Operetta walked to school and it took about 15 minutes to walk to monster high and school started at 8:00, she liked to get there early so she could get ready and talk to her ghoulfriends.

Operetta got to school at about 7:50, she doodle this morning. As Operetta walked in to monster high she saw that the halls were full with monsters of all shapes and sizes she looked over to see Frankie, Draculaura and clawdeen standing there with their books just talking. Operetta walked over to the three ghouls.

"Hey yall" Operetta said with a small wave.

"Hey Operetta, what do you have first?" asked Frankie returning the wave.

"Um… Dead Languages" Operetta said with a sigh

The bell rang and Operetta waved good-bye as she walked to Dead Languages.

The day went by pretty normally, heath tried to make a move on abbey, Spectra with her usual gossip, Draculaura spreading gossip, and Cleo freaking out about something someone did.

The next thing Operetta knew it was lunch she went down to the catacombs to her piano and started playing, she started singing since no one was around to hear it, she played her piano the whole lunch (she forgot to eat). Her throat was a bit sore but she never thought anything of it.

Operetta walked upstairs gazing into space about her music when she ran right into the bulletin board and fell flat on her butt.

"Ow" she said looking up at the bulletin board that had a sign on it that said Talent show if wanting to join contact Frankie, that's all it said Operetta thought for a moment

"Well I can't sing in front of everybody but I can record myself and play it" she though, so she walked up to Frankie

"Frankie I was wondering if I could join the talent show?" She asked her friend

"Well of course you can what are you going to do?" Said the mint colored monster

"Since I can't sing in front of everybody (Because my voice does things to people) I thought I could record myself and just play it" The musical monster said

"What a good idea I'll right your name down" Said the lab creation as she wrote down Operetta's name.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly the next thing Operetta knew it was the next day. She had been up all night trying to figure out what song to record because she had to record it soon the talent show was in a few days.

Once Operetta got to school she saw Frankie waving at her, so she walked over.

"GUESS WHAT OPERETTA! " Frankie yelled

"What?" Asked Operetta casually

"There's gonna be a big fearcording company coming to listen to you sing, and maybe you'll get a fear contract!" Frankie said excited

"Oh my ghoul… I have to go" Said Operetta as she ran down to the catacombs to her piano to start practicing.

She totally forgot about classes but she didn't care she was too busy working on her music.

Operetta sang for hours until she completed the perfect song to record. Her throat was sore again but again she didn't think anything of it tomorrow was the day she would record especially since the talent show was in two days.

Once she got home she went straight to her room and laid on her bed, she couldn't get the sore feeling out of her throat the next thing she knew she was asleep.

Once she woke up in the morning her throat was really sore every time she swallowed it felt like claws were stabbing her throat she got up and walked down stairs to her father who was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Dad there's something wrong with my voice" she tried to say but it was all scratchy and very quiet you could barely hear her.

"Get in the car Operetta I'm taking you to the doctors, you don't need to change just get in the car I will be there in a moment" Her dad said

Operetta did as she was told and put on a pair of shoes and walked to the car and got in. Her dad was shortly behind her as he got in the car he took me to the doctors.

I hated the doctors they always tried to stab me with a needle full of who knows what. When I walked in I sat silently in the chair as my father walked up to the desk and explained everything. It was very quiet there was not a monster in there. She waited a few minutes before she was called.

"Operetta the doctor will see you know" Said a purple woman who looked kind of like a combination of Holt and deuce.

As I walked in to the doctors room the doctor knew exactly what was wrong with me before I could even try and speak.

"As I suspected you have Tonsillitis" Said the doctor. My mouth just dropped Tonsillitis, how? When?

* * *

**Author note:**

**Please review like follow chapter two coming soon probably in the next few day its pretty much done just a few tweaks and twerks.**


	2. Authors note

_**Authors note**_

Hey guys ok I thought I would have chapter 2 of operetta gets tonsillitis up this week but I don't think that's happening for this week as I am in grd.8 and am very busy with homework and after-school activities so please forgive me if your waiting for it to come out but I will try to put it out this month sometime.


End file.
